Ignorance
by Aya Kouyouchtebayatchi
Summary: Songfic inspirée de la chanson "Ignorance" de Paramore. Wes et David ont un secret, qui fait l'objet d'une dispute et d'un numéro des Warblers é è.


Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Je sais que ça fait genre vraiment longtemps que j'ai rien posté et que rien que ma présence sur le site se fait rare, mais je compte réapparaître un peu plus, notamment avec cet OS ! :D Sur le couple Wes/David en plus, que je trouve justes géniaux ! ^^ Un peu comme le Niff, et c'est dommage que l'un comme l'autre ces couples soient peu shippés. Mais bon du coup je me suis dit pourquoi pas eux, et voilà. :D

Enfin, passons, c'est une songfic basé sur une chanson de Paramore, « Ignorance », que j'aime beaucoup. :) J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

* * *

Wes et David était chez l'asiatique, seuls, à s'embrasser et se câliner tendrement dans le lit de Wes, à l'abri des regards, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils étaient seuls depuis quelques semaines. Leur amitié déjà très forte s'était renforcée en un amour, fort lui aussi étant donné qu'ils se connaissaient très bien mutuellement. Mais David commençait à ne plus vouloir se cacher et assumer cette relation, et sa sexualité entre autre. Il voulait en parler à Wes, bien qu'il savait que celui-ci appréhendait son coming-out, bien que tout ses amis et sa famille n'aient aucun problèmes avec l'homosexualité. Mais David voulait essayer de lui faire entendre raison, bien qu'il ne contrôlerait peut être pas ses nerfs.

******-Wes ?**

******-Oui, mon cœur ?**

******-J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Je voulais te parler. A propos de … de nous.**

******-Euh, tu m'inquiètes là, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

******-Rien de grave, mais juste, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je ne veux plus que l'on se cache.**

******-Oh David, on en a déjà parlé, je ne suis pas encore totalement prêt à m'assumer ...**

**-Je sais, Wes, mais on pourrait au moins mettre Blaine et Kurt au courant, ils nous accepteront sans problèmes, et ensuite les Warblers. **

**-David … Je ne penses pas que je serais capable de faire ça, et tu le sais !**

**-Mais enfin, Wes, ce sont nos amis ! Et ils n'ont rien contre ça ! Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne nous jugeront pas ! Alors de quoi as tu peur ? En plus en faisant cela on pourra se tenir la main dans les couloirs, voir même peut être s'embrasser librement comme font Kurt et Blaine !**

**-Tu es jaloux d'eux ou quoi ?**

**-Wes, je ne plaisante pas, je veux vraiment ça, qu'on nous voit comme un vrai couple et pas comme juste des meilleurs amis, parce que c'est ce que nous sommes ! Nous sommes un couple ! S'il te plaît, fais au moins ça pour moi !**

**-Tu ne peux pas me forcer ! Et arrête de t'énerver ! Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne me forcerais pas !**

**-Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu accepterais pour moi …**

**-Alors nous n'avons rien à leur dire ! Nous ne sommes rien !**

**-Wes … **Ces mots firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de David, et son visage se décomposa.

**-David ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je suis désolé ! Je t'aime ! **Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de David qui partit en courant de la chambre de Wes. **Je … DAVID !**

Wes entendit la porte d'entrée de sa maison claquer, signe que son amant secret était partit. Il se mit à pleurer, se traitant intérieurement de toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables. Comment avait-il pu dire une chose pareille à celui qu'il aimait de toute son âme, alors qu'en plus lui aussi mourrait d'envie de pourvoir se balader main dans la main avec lui, il n'en avait juste pas le courage.

* * *

Le lendemain, David évita Wes toute la journée, et ce dernier se surprit à pleurer dans les toilettes. Il avait sacrément merdé, et se promit d'agir lors de la répétition des Warblers, en priant pour que David ne la sèche pas. Ses prières furent entendues, en effet David fut présent à la répétition, avec un numéro préparé spécialement pour Wes.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, David prit la parole, sans même jeter un regard à Wes et son air de chien battu digne d'un Blaine Anderson réclamant des cookies à Kurt.

**-********Cette répétition est un peu spéciale, j'ai préparé un numéro que je dédie à quelqu'un, et je pense qu'il se reconnaîtra. **

**If I'm a bad person, (**_**Si je suis une mauvaise personne)**_  
**You don't like me. (**_**Tu ne m'aimes pas)**_  
**I guess I'll go, (**_**Je crois que je vais partir)**_  
**Make my own way. (**_**Faire mon propre chemin)**_  
**It's a circle, (**_**C'est un cercle)**_  
**A mean cycle. (**_**Un méprisable cycle)**_  
**I can't excite you anymore. (**_**Je ne peux plus t'exalter)**_  
**Where's your gavel, your jury ? (**_**Ou est ton marteau, ton juge ?)**_  
**What's my offense this time ? (**_**Quel est mon crime cette fois ci ?)**_  
**You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me (**_**Tu n'est pas un juge mais si tu veux me juger)**_  
**Well sentence me to another life. (**_**Eh bien condamne moi dans une autre vie.)**_

Après ces phrase, Wes voulu agiter son marteau pour illustrer les propos chantés de David, mais il garda sa blague douteuse et stupide pour lui, en restant le sérieux Warbler qu'il était. Et puis il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour lui qu'il énerve David encore un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs. ****_(_**_**Je ne veux pas entendre tes chansons tristes)**_  
**I don't wanna feel your pain,****_ (_**_**Je ne veux pas ressentir ta peine)**_  
**When you swear it's all my fault ****_(_**_**Quand tu jures que tout est de ma faute)**_  
**Cause you know we're not the same. ****_(_**_**Parce que tu sais que nous ne sommes pas les mêmes)**_  
**Oh we're not the same, x2 ****_(_**___**O**__**h nous ne sommes pas les mêmes) x2**_  
**The friends who stuck together. ****_(_**_**Ces amis qui étaient collés ensemble)**_  
_._**We wrote our names in blood, ****_(_**_**Nous avons écris nos noms au sang,)**_  
**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good, ****_(_**_**Mais je devine que tu ne peux accepter que le changement est bon)**_  
**It's good. x2 ****_(_**_**Il est bon) x2**_

**You treat me just like another stranger (**_**Tu me traite juste comme un autre étranger)**_  
**Well it's nice to meet you sir. (**_**Eh bien, enchanté monsieur)**_  
**I guess I'll go (**_**Je crois que je vais partir)**_  
**I best be on my way out (**_**Je serais mieux sur mon propre chemin)**_  
**You treat me just like another stranger (**_**Tu me traite juste comme un autre étranger)**_  
**Well it's nice to meet you sir (**_**Eh bien, enchanté monsieur)**_  
**I guess I'll go (**_**Je crois que je vais partir)**_  
**I best be on my way out (**_**Je serais mieux sur mon propre chemin)**_

**Ignorance is your new best friend x2(**_**L'ignorance est ta nouvelle meilleure amie) x2**_

**This is the best thing that could've happened (**_**C'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver)**_  
**Any longer and I wouldn't have made it (**_**Un peu plus et je ne l'aurai pas fait)**_  
**It's not a war (**_**Ce n'est pas une guerre.)**_  
**No, it's not a rapture (**_**Non, ce n'est pas l'extase)**_  
**I'm just a person, but you can't take it, (**_**Je suis simplement une personne, mais tu ne peux pas l'endurer)**_  
******The same tricks that once fooled me. (**_**Les mêmes jeux qui m'ont trompés une fois)**_  
**They won't get you anywhere. (**_**Ils ne t'amèneront nulle part)**_  
**I'm not the same kid from your memory. (**_**Je ne suis plus le même enfant que celui de tes souvenirs)**_  
**Now I can fend for myself. (**_**Maintenant je peux me débrouiller)**_

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs. (**_**Je ne veux pas entendre tes chansons tristes)**_  
**I don't wanna feel your pain, (**_**Je ne veux pas ressentir ta peine)**_  
**When you swear it's all my fault . (**_**Quand tu jure que tout est de ma faute.)**_  
**Cause you know we're not the same. (**_**Parce que tu sais que nous ne sommes pas les mêmes)**_******  
Oh we're not the same, x2(**_**Oh nous ne sommes pas les mêmes( x2))**_  
**The friends who stuck together. (**_**Ces amis qui étaient collés ensemble)**_  
******We wrote our names in blood, (**_**Nous avons écris nos noms au sang)**_**  
********But I guess you can't accept that the change is good, (**_**Mais je devine que tu ne peux accepter que le changement est bon)**_******  
It's good. x2 (**_**Il est bon (x2))**_**  
**

******You treat me just like another stranger. (**_**Tu me traite juste comme un autre étranger)**_**  
********Well it's nice to meet you sir. (**_**Eh bien enchanté monsieur)**_**  
********I guess I'll go. (**_**Je crois que je vais partir)**_**  
********I best be on my way out. (**_**Je serais mieux sur mon propre chemin)**_**  
********You treat me just like another stranger. (**_**Tu me traite juste comme un autre étranger)**_**  
********Well it's nice to meet you sir. (**_**Eh bien enchanté monsieur)**_**  
********I guess I'll go. (**_**Je crois que je vais partir)**_**  
********I best be on my way out. (**_**Je serais mieux sur mon propre chemin)**_

******Ignorance is your new best friend. x4(**_**L'ignorance est ta nouvelle meilleure amie (x4))**_**  
**

******You treat me just like another stranger. (**_**Tu me traite juste comme un autre étranger)**_**  
********Well it's nice to meet you sir. (**_**Eh bien enchanté monsieur)**_**  
********I guess I'll go. (**_**Je crois que je vais partir)  
**_******I best be on my way out (**_**Je serais mieux sur mon propre chemin)**_**  
********You treat me just like another stranger. (**_**Tu me traite juste comme un autre étranger.)**_**  
********Well it's nice to meet you sir. (**_**Eh bien enchanté monsieur)**_**  
********I guess I'll go. (**_**Je crois que je vais partir)**_**  
********I best be on my way out. (**_**Je serais mieux sur mon propre chemin)**_

David s'accorda à regarder Wes, les yeux pleins de reproches, et Kurt chuchota quelque chose à Blaine, à qui il tenait la main.

**-********Tu vois Blaine, je t'avais dit qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Tu me dois 5 dollars.**

******-Tu es le diable Kurt … comment as-tu deviné ?**

******-Hum, c'est mon secret. Et je te paris 10 dollars que Wes l'embrasse devant tout le monde ********dans moins de 2 minutes.**

******-Tenu, chéri. Je connais Wes, il n'oserait pas. **A ce moment là, Wes sauta au cou de David en lui criant qu'il était désolé, et l'embrassa sans retenue devant les Warblers, et David ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser. ******Oh, Kurt mais t'es voyant ou bien ?**

******-Je te l'ai dit, c'est mon secret. Et tu me dois 15 dollars en tout. Bien, venez, chers Warblers, ********on va laisser ces deux là entre eux.**

Les Warblers quittèrent la salle pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, et tous avaient un grand sourire sur le visage, heureux pour le couple nouvellement révélé et visiblement réconcilié.

******-Oh David si tu savais comme je m'en veux pour hier … Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, je t'aime. Je suis près à crier partout que je t'aime. Regarde, **Wes monta sur la table basse et pris une grande inspiration avant de crier :****** JE T'AIME DAVID !**

******-Wes, je m'excuse aussi, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver ni te forcer, mais bon au moins on a passé l'étape des Warblers. Et je t'aime aussi. Mais arrête de crier s'il te plaît, et descend de là.**

******-Ok. Et je t'aime plus que toi, d'abord !**

******-Non, non, non, on ne va pas jouer à ce jeu là, ça fait trop guimauve, on dirait Blaine et Kurt.**

******-Je sais, mais je t'aime quand même plus !**

******-Wes … On s'aime pareil.**

******-Grand comme l'univers ?**

******-Plus grand encore. Nan sérieux stop, on dirait que je suis ta maman et que tu as 4 ans.**

Et sur ce, David et Wes partirent mains dans la mains afficher leur amour au grand jour.

* * *

Voilà pour cette songfic bien courte ^^. Je sais ça fait vachement niais les dialogue de fins, mais j'aime ça. :D Sinon, merci d'avoir lu. :) J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rajouter un peu de Klaine :3.

J'ai quelques autres Os qui traîne, et je devrais les poster bientôt, donc à très vite !


End file.
